


The Way to a Man's Heart

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: Despite what he says, Koga loves attention; on his own terms. Which might have come to finally bite him in the ass, because he instigated this one and now he refuses to back down.A story of budding friendship between an idol and a fan.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Way to a Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Bad habit of thinking of a short idea, not even going where I want with it, and yet 10k+ words spill out just to get it over with. Thank you for joining.

It wasn't uncommon for fans to show up to these handshake events in clothes and accessories that the group have publicly worn. A ripped tee from a store Adonis frequents, jewelry from a shop Hakaze-senpai is always loitering around. He was free publicity at this point with how many times he's been snapped in there. Koga was a bit more under the radar in that most of his purchases that weren't from sponsors, were from overseas online shopping and souvenirs from the Vampire Bastard. The fans still find them from time to time, but it was more uncommon. 

Even more uncommon was finding clothes he wanted, that fans beat him to. The focus this time: a sterling silver ring with tiny engravings all around that resemble vines but not quite. Tiny little skulls or maybe they’re just dots that occasionally cover the overlapping lines. He must have been staring at it too long because the hands in his were starting to sweat and fidget.

"Ah, sorry," Koga mutters, forgetting he's at a job right now and kind of wasting time. Well whatever, this was fan service. What more service could he give if not holding some chick's hand for thrice the usual time? "Your ring's pretty cool. Was thinking where I could get something like that."

Koga lets her take her hand back and sees her twiddle with it while he signs a bromide for her.

“You can have it if you want,” she stutters, not able to look directly at him. She’d already slipped it off her finger.

“Uh, nah that’s cool. Prob get in shit for taking stuff from fans without having them checked over y’know?” He goes to hand her the card and she makes a slight scene of dropping her ring onto the table. It rolls almost intentionally right into his lap. 

“Ah, I’m so sorry!” She gasps, but for someone so nervous, she expertly manages to take the bromide, bow with a word of thanks and walk away without letting on that she had  _ forgotten _ her ring. 

Koga is impressed by how smooth that was. He tries to imitate that sense of composure and hides the ring in his pocket. If anyone noticed they kept their mouths shut about it; the only thing they could shut up about. 

"Aw, wanchan finally got a fan he didn't shove off in two seconds. When did the puppy learn to play nice?" Kaoru teases from beside him. If he didn't already have a fan making pleasantries, Koga would have ripped him a new one. Instead he gives a cocky smile at his next guest and signs their name on the bromide before handing it to them. 

A red face. A declaration of love and support. A giddy thank you. Those were what he was used to. Just smile and say thanks for the support and let them go. He was grateful to his fans, but he wasn't like his seniors who flirted with every single one. He had a lone wolf image to withhold. He'd be lying though if he said he wasn't interested in the fans that flaunted their own dogs at him.  _ That _ he would engage in, except time constraints really put a damper on those rare occasions. 

After the last fan leaves and the doors close, Koga stretches his arms up and lets out a loud groan.

"Are you alright Oogami?" Adonis asks from his other side. All event he was quiet with the other members, more focused on making sure his fans were well received. No wonder the guy was getting more popular with every event. Sly Adonis stealing senpai's fans. Koga was secretly cheering him on. Fuck the other guys. 

" 'm fine. Just stiff from sitting so long. My ass is numb," Koga replies, already standing and clenching said ass to get the feeling back. 

Adonis also stands only for his stomach to release a large growl even Rei could hear from the far end.

"It seems we should head out to eat, no?" 

Rei tucks in his chair and gives the guard a bow of thanks before leading them all to a teppanyaki bar down the street. Both Koga and Adonis have their eyes closed, noses in the air, letting the smell of grilled meat lead the way. The lady at the door of course knows Kaoru and immediately gets swept into the flirting. Bonus for them though, she was able to get them a table in the back so hopefully any fans would leave them to eat in peace.

"So~ that girl you were chatting with," Kaoru nudges Koga, spatula in hand. "Got pretty  _ focused _ on her, huh?"

"Huh?" Koga bristles.

"Yes, Oogami seemed to be really enamoured with her." Adonis adds. 

Koga sputters. He was not … that.

"Shut up! She just had a sweet ass ring and I wanted to ask her where she got it from."

Rei has his hand cradling his chin as he nods.

"If Koga-kun is curious about a fan it must be serious."

"W-what's serious?" Koga didn't like where this was going. He just wanted to eat. He picks up his chopsticks and stuffs his mouth to try and give them the hint that he wasn't going to get into it.

"Koga-kun has finally grown up and realized love exists. Ah, budding romance." Rei also starts picking at his plate with a wistful look in his eyes. As if he was already past his prime for romance himself.

"First it's the 'You look nice'," Kaoru cuts in. "Then it's the 'Haven't I seen you before?'. Soon you won't be able to  _ not  _ notice them. The heart flutters. The longing."

"I don't know what the hell you guys are saying," Koga grumbles. "It was just a ring. Not like I really looked at her or anything. Guys are too much. Adonis, say something!"

Adonis turns to Koga with his mouth stuffed with grilled beef and a splash of sauce on his cheek that glistens in the awful lighting. He takes a large swallow and flicks the sauce with his thumb.

"I think it's nice that Oogami-kun is kind to his fans." He sucks the sauce off his thumb and goes back to eating. No help at all. 

"Whatever, I'm done with you guys," Koga was done eating anyway. No amount of meat would be worth the harassment if he didn't ditch now. He stands and digs in his pocket to fish out a couple bills to pay for his portion. The sound of metal hitting the floor rings in everyone's ears. Koga's are starting to turn red. He kind of forgot that he still had the evidence.

"Here, let me--" Adonis bends under the table at the same time Koga does to snatch whatever had fallen. They end up smacking heads together in their haste. "Ah, sorry."

Koga is quick to reassure him it was his fault, no worries, but not fast enough to take the ring out of Adonis's hand before the other two were able to see. They definitely saw with the wicked grins they were both giving him.

"My, my. Quite the trophy," Rei sings.

"Is this our own wanchan's Cinderella story?" Kaoru pipes in.

"No!" Koga growls, swiping the ring out of Adonis's hands. He stuffs it in his pocket and takes out cash from his other and throws it on the table. "It's none of your business anyway. See ya." 

Before anyone could tease him further, Koga storms out the door and heads … away from them. They sucked. All of them sucked. So what if a fan gave it to him. They all receive gifts from fans on the daily. Sure the company inspects them first and this was kind of a no-no, but if it was kept hush hush it was fine. Fuck, she just dropped it and he couldn't return it. That's all. He just found it in his lap and didn't know who did it. Coincidence.

Koga reaches a park bench hidden off to the side of a green path. Pulling his hood up so no one recognized him, Koga pulls the stupid ring out of his pocket. What a hassle. It still looks sick though. The little dots were indeed tiny skulls and the vine like design had them looking like they grew from it. The vines themselves even curled over the edge of the ring and tucked themselves to the inside. Whoever crafted this thing knew what they were doing. 

He slips it over his index and clicks his tongue. Of course it wouldn't fit. It was on a girl's hand. Well it was okay on his pinky. He never really bought any for that finger anyway. He extends his hand and lets the sun twinkle off it. He feels bad for having it, but whatever. She wanted him to have it and it fits so at least he can use the thing. He'd be an asshole if he basically stole it and couldn't even wear it. 

* * *

"Fans turn into detectives when it comes to their idols don't they? They can scour the internet and find sources for the tiniest of details."

Koga sits on the leather couch in his typical fashion, leg crossed high and head leaning on his hand against the armrest. The hostess continues smiling away and chatting up the audience. 

He agreed to this variety show, but didn't realize it was a one on one thing. He thought maybe other idols from the agency would also be there, or hell even a collab of idols from across the city. Those were fun. He found a cool guy from X agency to exchange numbers with once before. 

This was just Koga. They got through the wacky antics and audience pleasing skits and now it was time for the actual interview. "The Grilling", more like. Koga has to hold back his usual spitfire since they're on television, and no unitmates to cover for him means he's really gotta watch himself. Don't want to fuck up anyone's reputation. Especially not the agency's. 

"Koga-chan, have you seen your accessory collage yet on SNS?" The hostess waves at someone from backstage and the screen behind Koga lights up with portraits of himself from over the years. The audience lets out a sound of awe as the hostess is given the remote. 

"Over the years your loyal fans have been cataloging your Look." She flips through to slide two. Band tees, past sponsorships, oh god his debut photos. Koga cringes right into the camera seeing those. He was so young and enthusiastic, but so embarrassing. "Aw come, don't be shy. Look at the Level Up!" 

"Some of these pics are ancient," Koga finally says. "How the heck you guys find that one in the corner?!" He could hear a couple audience members snicker.

"Ladies have their ways," she flips to slide three. Twenty hands litter the screen. Koga's signature silver band on his middle finger in each one. "The hot topic going around now is your accessories. You've had this kind of style since the beginning. Ring in the middle, bracelets on the wrist."

Koga subconsciously feels his own hand and notes he's still got it on.

"This baby'll never leave me. Got it from my own idol y'know." He praises. 

Slide four.

"Some sponsorships have you sporting the thumb ring. Good look! Good look!" 

Slide five. It's just a giant question mark.

"The gossip on the web now is when did you start this new trend?" And the hostess flips to slide six and every selfie he's posted to SNS in the last month is blown up to fit the wall. Each photo had that new ring in clear view, some even enhancing the hand alone. Like this was actually a murder case and his hands were evidence. Koga can feel the heartburn coming. "Come on, come on. Show me the goods!" 

Koga leans over to the hostess and gives her his hand. The camera zooms onto it as the hostess tilts his hand back and forth like a jewelry model. Oohs and aaahs are heard from the audience.

"So tell us Koga-chan. Your tips, tricks, and mojo on keeping your style fresh!"

Koga tries not to blush right into the camera and the makeup he has on is the only thing that saves him from looking like he's panicking. Memories of that teasing lunch at the grill resurface and now his fans are up his ass about it? It's just a fucking ring! Koga can't even change fingers without people noticing?

"Tips?" He readjusts himself on the couch, keeping his composure. "Just wear the stuff you like. If people bad mouth you it's cuz they jealous. If ya got the confidence then you'll rock it! I'm rocking this ain't I?" He flashes his hand and gives his signature toothy grin to the camera. 

The hostess is nodding her head. They continue to chat about his past fashion disasters and debut mistakes until the studio buzzer sounds. 

"Okay, okay. We are almost out of time, but let's wrap back around for our last question that everyone I'm sure is dying to know about this new trend you got going on," she pauses for dramatic effect. "Where can we get a matching pair? The design! Can we bring it up again on the screen?" 

Koga has no friggin' clue. 

"This one? Specifically?" She nods again. Koga leans back in his seat and tries to act coy. "This one's a secret." 

The fake frown the hostess gives and the sad awes of the crowd fill his senses.

"Aw come on guys, your sleuthing got you finding me eating like a slob at least twice. Sure ya can find it yourselves." Maybe one of them will even link the site to him and Koga can finally know.

The final pleasantries are exchanged. Koga is invited to sing his solo on stage and the show wraps up with him breathing heavy but face lit up with adrenaline. After the final cut he's brought back to his tiny dressing room to cool off. 

He got off lucky with that one. Koga was worried for a second a fan would have photographed the scene itself at the handshake event, or that the original ring owner would have piped up she was the one who gave it to him. Things stayed quiet and the only question going around was why did Koga start switching up accessories. He could handle that. Pisses him off though that people even have to bother with it. Guess that's what being an idol's about. Having people question you when you so much as breathe different. 

Wiping the sweat off his neck, Koga reaches for his phone to snap a post-live pic for his feed. Immediate replies blow up his screen and he rolls his eyes at the few "the ring is a secret!! secret lover???!?" Chicks really read into shit too much. He tucks his phone back in his pocket and leaves the studio through the back doors. He'll head home and walk Leon for a bit before crashing. Undead has another fan meetup tomorrow he needs to be up early for anyway.

At the station Koga shuffles his feet waiting for the train. He should have just called a taxi or something because rarely now does he not get spotted by someone who knows him. Undead has been getting more popular with all of them out of high school, and it's been great, but Koga half wishes he could go back to chilling on the train undisturbed or taking a walk and not having to go incognito. He's got his sunglasses on and hood up, but he still anxiously shuffles from side to side.

The car finally pulls up to the platform and Koga's shoved over before he's able to take a step.

"Hey, wat--" he bites at whoever the asshole is, but gets cut off by the hoard of people exiting the car. Beside him is a woman frantically picking up her spilled bag, muttering apologizes for being in the way. He also hears the small profanities slipping through when she glances at the train door seeing that people are able to board. Koga sighs and helps to quickly grab her shit before dragging her up by the arm and nearly throwing her into the doorway. He grabs ahold of the door railing just as the buzzer signals the gates are closing. 

The woman he helped is hugging the pole on the other side, rummaging through her bag and lets out a sigh of relief when she finds whatever she was looking for. 

"Thank you so much," she whispers to Koga. Her cheeks are red, from embarrassment or panic it doesn't matter to Koga. He gives her a nod and leans back on the railing more comfortably. 

With his sunglasses on no one notices Koga staring lazily at the woman. Maybe woman was the wrong word. She looks more like his age, maybe a couple years older. She slips her phone out of her pocket and an Undead keychain dangles from it. The one that's just Koga's name in big blocked characters. Just his luck. Something in him wants to stir her up, even though he was just reminiscing about the quiet days. It's different if he instigates it himself. 

They get off at the same station and that's all the hint Koga needs to approach her. She notices him on the platform behind her and goes to thank him again. 

"Nah, don't worry about it," Koga waves his hand in front of his face. They've come to a standstill against the dividing wall. Platform empty from the departing train. He gestures to the keychain poking out of her pants pocket. "See ya like Undead too, huh?" 

She looks down at where he's pointing and fumbles it back into hiding.

"Ah yeah." She flushes, tucking her hair behind her ear. Koga notes her index finger has a scar along the knuckle. She turns to hide her face and Koga subconsciously grabs for her wrist, before quickly letting go. Shit this was turning into harassment.

"Shit sorry," he mutters. He takes off his sunglasses realizing he probably looks sketchy as hell. "Have I seen you before?"

She looks at him more clearly and he watches as recognition hits. Her face reddens and hands fly up to cover it. 

"Oh gosh," she whispers before clearing her throat. "Yeah. Yes!"

He thought so. He remembers seeing that scar during a meetup, he shakes so many hands who even knows when they met though. He sure was making her dreams come true now. Boy was Koga good at this fan service shit or what?

"I mean yeah I go to all your meet ups. Wait, that makes me sound like a rabid fan. I'm dedicated but I'm not a stalker okay?" Like a flip of a coin her demeanor changes from timid to rambler and she seems to catch herself doing it. "Okay I'm embarrassing myself. What am I saying? I already did! I crashed into a celebrity! I'm so sorry. I should go. Please forget this."

She turns to escape. 

"Hey wait, ya don't want a selfie or an autograph or nothing?" The words leave Koga's mouth before he can think. He wasn't one to offer, more often annoyed at people coming up to him and asking, but he kind of instigated this one. He should follow up. "Thought you were dedicated."

The girl turns around slowly and shuffles back over.

"Well, if you insist." She pulls out her phone and Koga gets another view of his name dangling in the air while they huddle together for the shot. He does his rocker hand sign with his index and pinky out while she goes for a more typical peace sign.

"Glad you still wear it," she says softly, putting her phone away.

"Huh?"

"The ring," she motions to her own pinky. "The one who ran off after throwing it at you?"

Koga lets his brain catch up. Ah! That's the scarred knuckle he saw. It was from the ring chick!

"Oh! Yeah it's pretty sweet. I never did say thanks… so uh thanks?" That came out so un-thankful. "You got good tastes. Where'd you find it anyway?"

No one on his feed was able to find it. A few posted websites with lookalikes and Koga was able to find other things he enjoyed but none of them were this.

"My granddad actually does custom engravings so it's one of a kind." She begins digging through her wallet and hands him a card. "This is his shop if you're ever interested."

Koga takes the business card and sticks it in his back pocket. He'll have to check it out.

"Thanks," he says, this time with feeling. "Uh." 

The platform had started to fill up again while the two were chatting and Koga quickly slips his sunglasses back on before anyone else can recognize him. She gets the hint and excuses herself with an  _ I better get home.  _ They wave to each other and part, but not before she asks him for an autograph because she's a dedicated fan after all. He signs her keychain with the black marker he always has in his jacket pocket--too many bump-ins that left fans disappointed when he didn't-- and the smile that spread across her face didn't make Koga's chest flutter for a second. She waves at him and jogs down the exit steps out of sight.

Koga readjusts his hoodie and slips out of the crowd to the stairs himself. An out-of-character experience he's glad Kaoru wasn't there to witness because the teasing would be endless. What were the chances? Head down, Koga walks the last few blocks home thinking of nothing but Leon. 

* * *

"Geh," slips through Koga's lips before he can catch it. Rei kicks him under the table for such awful manners, but Koga can't help it. 

_ First it's the 'You look nice'. Then it's the 'Haven't I seen you before?'. Soon you won't be able to not notice them. _

Kaoru's words float to the front of his mind and he curses himself. Of course he can't not notice her. It hasn't even been 24 damn hours. She stands before him with a smile on her face and two bat barrettes keeping her bangs clipped to the side. Her neck is also covered with a thick black choker adorned with a tiny silver hoop in the front. She extends her arm out to hand him the stamp card everyone's been given and he subtly inspects the leather bands on her wrist. Fuck this chick finds good stuff.

"Big fan," she teases, all sense of embarrassment gone now that she knows Koga recognizes her. Was he not intimidating enough now? He's still an idol.

"For a fan ya sure acting hella familiar. I ain't afraid to bite that cocky attitude right off your face," he flashes his fangs in a snarl to drive the point home.

The girl stands there in silence, wide eyed. So she couldn't take the heat, huh? Maybe that will show her to back off. Koga was a lone wolf who favours no one. That stunt at the station was a one time deal. He hands her the stamp card back with his stamp freshly inked in the designated box. She doesn't move to grab it. Instead she clutches at the table and her eyes twinkle at Koga.

"Those threats sound so much cooler in person. I got chills." 

Koga waves the card in front of her face even more pissed until she finally takes it.

"Your so-called dedication is getting out of hand," he mutters, annoyed. "And the hell does that mean? Get out of here before I really snap ya."

She laughs and slides to Rei for his stamp happily chatting away. Koga glares at her a little too long before he remembers someone else is waiting for their turn.

"Ah sorry," he apologizes and flashes a toothy grin. The girl blushes immediately and stutters a thanks and moves down the table.

The rest of the event passes by relatively well. He catches a few fans with bracelets and earrings and other accessories that proudly show off their support for Undead. Jackets with metal spikes; glittering belts, animal print. Some even opting for leather skirts in this heat. Studded boots Koga knows he almost bought at some point, but he never points them out besides a handful of 'you rocking it!' comments.  _ Was  _ he favouring that chick? Shit.

It's not like he doesn't recognize the regulars. He knows there are fans who come to every meet up rain or shine and he mentions as much when he sees them. That chick though crossed a boundary he never realized had a hole in it and it pisses him off. Lying in bed he decides to forget about it. With Rei and Kaoru going overseas for some promotion, Undead is on hold for the next couple months or so which means Koga can forget about all of this shit and reset in the fall for their next album release. 

* * *

Or so he thought. After grabbing lunch at some food stall by the park a couple weeks later, Koga pulls out a business card from his wallet and remembers he never did visit that old man's shop to see his work. He still wears the ring  _ she _ gave him but having a new one for his usual fingers would be nice. It's been awhile since he's actively shopped for shit. The sponsorships Undead have been snagging lately fill his wardrobe too quickly to bother. 

Checking his phone for a map, Koga heads to the shop. It's a dinky corner store looking building, clearly made under a home the owner grew up in himself. He enters and the chime on the door rings loudly in the quiet room. Quick glance around shows he does more than jewelry. Blank plaques and trophies line a few shelves as well as dog tags on a rotating stand. He gets to the counter as an old man shuffles through the curtain covered doorway behind it.

"Ah welcome welcome!" For someone looking so old, he's very energetic. "Oh! Might you be that guy from uh … what's their name? Zombie? Oh my granddaughter goes on and on about you! What do I owe the pleasure?"

Koga chuckles.

"Undead, and yeah actually she gave me your card 'cause I liked this one," Koga shows him his pinky with the skull band. "Think I could get another like it?"

The owner pulls a case of empty bands out from the glass counter and the two figure out sizing and designs. Koga asks if he's able to do some kind of wolf silhouette or something funky with the band.

"Oh I think I know just the thing! I can have it ready by the end of the week." He hums while he writes Koga's order down. "Now I just need your contact info."

Koga quickly jots down one of his throwaway numbers. Even with a place this tiny, he wasn't going to chance having his personal shit leaked.

"Thanks a bunch, oh wait!" Koga shuffles back over to the dog tags. "Can I get this baby engraved too?"

The old man walks back behind the curtain to engrave Leon's new tag and Koga leans on the counter while he waits. The door chime rings and Koga quickly turns away to hide his face. What were the chances of someone actually coming in here during a weekday?

"Gramps! You around?" Shit. "Oh sorry, I wasn't aware we had customers."

Koga raises his hand in reply, but that was a dumb move because any fan would recognize that with the amount of bracelets littering his wrist and then of course the new hot commodity of a pinky ring. Even still he gets comments online asking about it. 

Unexpectedly, she doesn't say much. Sliding her bag from her shoulder, she hides it behind the counter. Her outfit is much more subdued today, like the neutral toned jumpsuit she wore at the train station. Why does he even care? He doesn't. 

"I swear your tastes do a 180 every time I see ya," he ends up saying. Small talk sucked but waiting in silence seemed like it would be utter torture.

She pops her head over the ledge, confusion written on her face.

"Clothes," Koga motions. "They seem so … quiet." Not like the loud style he usually sees during events. Sure going hardcore on the streets would turn too many heads, but she wasn't even wearing a necklace or a wristband. So bland. Not like he cares. Not like he's noticing. Gah!

She looks down at the nude tee she's wearing and white capris.

"Worried I'll come crash your goth parties looking like a normie? Don't worry I just have a strict job." She pulls a stool out from under the counter and rests her head in her arms against the glass after sitting down. "An exhausting one."

The gibe isn't lost on Koga and he was definitely going to fire one back, but the old man interrupts before he can get a bite out.

"Thank you for waiting. Here we--oh don't lean on the glass you're getting prints all over it." He scolds his granddaughter while placing the tag on a velvet scrap and showing Koga. "I hope this is to your liking."

Koga looks at the triangular gold tag with LEON written in bold block letters. A tiny bat in the top corner as an added touch. Now his little man can feel like he's got his own unit outfit.

"It's perfect."

"I'm glad." He turns to his granddaughter once more and smacks her shoulder gently. "Now ring this man up while I prepare the tea upstairs. Lock up before you two join me."

The two bumble for words of protest. Koga was just a customer, he didn't need anything.

"You never give special treatment to customers,"she glares at her grandpa's back suspiciously.

"Nonsense!" He calls from behind the curtain. "Isn't that the boy you're always goo goo gaga over? Bring him up." 

Her face turns redder than the cloth bag holding Leon's new tag. Not daring to look Koga in the eyes she lists off the price and accepts the cash meekly.

"I am so sorry. You really don't need to entertain him."

"Goo goo gaga, huh?" Watching her squirm kindles a fire in his chest. This was so much better than the casual tone she's been giving him lately. It was about time he stepped back onto his idol pedestal in her eyes. Koga was a proud wolf and he didn't like having to submit to others. "You that obsessed with me?" 

She replies with a dejected whine and sulks over to the door, turning the OPEN sign over and locking the deadbolt. 

"This way." She sighs, pulling the curtain back for Koga and motioning for him to climb the stairs on his left. The floorboards creak as the two ascend. Koga opens the scuffed up door at the top and is greeted with plain walls decorated with old fashioned photographs and an outdated home phone. 

"You can leave your shoes there," she points to an empty spot on the shelf. He casually scans the others on the rack and notices a few pairs that stand out. Black leather boots with silver studs around the toe. Another taller pair with lace down the back. They seem out of place beside the rugged slip-ons beside them. Koga slides his sneakers onto the rack and joins his annoyed host. 

In their socks they shuffle into a small room to the right of the entryway. Gramps is chilling on a cushion with a tray of tea and snacks set on the table. Hearing the two enter he quickly waves them over.

"Come come. Sit," he motions for Koga to take the seat next to him which left the one across from Koga empty for her. With an unsteady hand, she begins pouring. She passes him the filled cup and suspiciously eyes gramps before pouring the next.

"Now isn't this exciting? What are the chances of someone so famous visiting us?" He takes a sip and smiles brightly at Koga. "She must be your number one fan. You should see her room, it--"

She slams her cup down on the table.

"He absolutely does  _ not _ need to see my room," she protests. Her face is on fire and Koga can see the hint of fear in those eyes.

He relishes in it. 

Koga's not ignorant on how fans show their support. He's seen it first hand at Sakuma-senpai's house with Ricchi's Mao shrine; once displayed on every surface only to be contained --barely-- within his walk-in closet. Koga was the sucker who had to deal with that shitstorm. 

_ Maa~kun said no more sleepovers until I put him away. Corgi~ I'm withering.  _

Kagehira too on a lesser scale had an impressive collection, but Koga was sure he only held back because he actually lived with the guy. Now that they all lived on their own, Koga wonders if Kagehira upped his collecting game. 

Koga fakes his overly kind fan persona and beams at her grandfather.

"Ya know? I'd love to see it," he turns to her with a shit-eating grin. "Don't get to hang out with fans all domestic like this. It's a real treat."

Gramps takes it to heart and slowly rises from his cushion, hand on his back as he stretches.

"Then I'm glad you accepted my invitation. I'm sure you're busy but please take your time and enjoy this respite." He grabs for the empty kettle and heads for what Koga assumes is the kitchen.

As soon as he's out of ear shot she slams her hands on the table and leans over it to Koga, venom on her tongue.

"You are such a liar!" Her voice is quiet, but sharp. "And why are you eating that. You hate sweets."

He looks down at the treat in his hand.

"Your Gramps is sweet, and I'm not a dickhead." Koga raises his voice just loud enough for the old man to overhear him in the next room. "Now how's about you show me this wicked room ya got?" 

She glares at him but stands nonetheless and leads him down the tiny hallway. He can hear her muttering  _ what happened to 'no boys in your room kiddo'.  _ They stop in front of a plain white door. Her hand freezes on the handle.

"I don't know what impression I give off now but," she squeezes her eyes shut and throws the door open, too nervous to see Koga's reaction. "Don't get the wrong idea..." 

He only peeks his head through the doorway and lets out a long whistle. Bookshelves were littered with cds all signed and cased, acrylic stands, and plushies. Posters from store collaborations hung on the walls. Koga takes a tentative step forward. It was very … surreal honestly. On SNS during birthdays he'd see loads of photos of collections and heartfelt messages, but having a face to match the collection? It didn't feel real. 

"Huh." Koga puts his hands on his hips, stumped.

She took that as her cue to finally chance a look. He catches her staring and she blubbers an excuse he can't make out.

"Well your gramps was right. Might be number 1," he turns around and stumbles back catching a glimpse of a life size standee peeking behind the door. "The hell you doing with that?!" 

"Won it in a raffle couple years ago. You have no idea how much jelly I ate for those stamps."

Koga could guess. He does another scan of the room. Normal desk, with a few more stands from cafes. Key chains dangle from the lamp. Some of the full unit and not just Koga, though the other members are in limited supply. Normal bed minus the pillows and blankets that have his face plastered on them covering it. Even the color scheme of the room compliments him. 

Girls are scary. 

Fans are scary. 

He won't admit he wishes he had this resolve when it came to Sakuma-senpai in the early days. Instead he attached himself to the real thing. It worked out just as well. 

"Alright I think I'm done letting you shit your pa--" he spots Leon in the corner. "No way! Ya got the little man too?"

While not nearly as plentiful, a small ladder shelf is tucked into the corner and adorned with tiny photos of Leon. A similar dog collar hangs off one of the larger frames. The main display photo is of Koga holding Leon on stage during an encore. Ah, the Halloween live when he was still in second year. Koga smiles fondly. The sickening smell of sweets tortured him through the entire thing but handing out the goodies with Leon and watching his nubby tail quiver in excitement at every guest was worth it. Leon and his own pack of friends were allowed on stage for the encore and Koga had lifted Leon up in his arms, fur be damned, and let the guy have his moment of fame. The star that night definitely. 

Beside that one was another of Leon being carried. He still looked like a puppy actually. The other was a girl who looked to still be in middle school, smiling bright and laughing into Leon's neck as he licked at her glasses. Was that…

"When was this?" He points to it.

She clearly knows what he's referring to because her barely held composure crumbles. Guess it was her. Her hair had grown out a bit since then. She switched to contacts at some point too. 

"We went to the same middle school though I don't think we ever talked. I didn't even know your name." Her uniform in the photo did strike a memory in Koga's mind. "You brought him to school for a presentation or something and he was sniffing around me while you were talking to friends so I scooped him up. Someone from your group took that picture before bringing Leon back."

Shit. Middle school? 

"I know what you're thinking!" She sputters. "I swear it hasn't been that long … I don't think--I'm pretty sure …I mean you weren't ev--"

"Fuck, you're like.." 

"Completely obsessed?" She offers. "Brainwashed? Disillusioned? I know!"

Finally gathering her courage she stops hanging by the doorway and approaches him. She makes it two steps.

"I won't say you completely rule my life, but you occupy a major chunk of it. Not enough to turn me into a stalker--" She points a finger at his face anticipating a protest. "But enough to be a bumbling idiot at an event where you finally take notice of me. And then you being ballsy and posting photos online wearing the ring I gave you? I thought I was going to die!

"Then at the station I get tripped by some man and have a meltdown thinking I lost my wallet and some shady guy in a hood helps me and it's the idol of my dreams? I'm an adult, but suddenly it felt like I was a kid again seeing you for the first time. Must have looked like such a loser. The effort it took me to keep it together when I was in front of you..."

She takes a large breath. This was one of those love confessions dramas always had. The ones where the female lead lays her soul bare and breaks into tears only for the male lead to say he didn't care about the past. He accepted her as she was now. Koga wasn't ready for the tears. 

The tears weren't coming. 

Her face is blotched red from shame and her hands rest on her waist, but the tears were safely tucked away.

"With every bump in, it gets a little easier though," she gives him a smile. It's small, but gentle. "Don't want to sound offending or nothing, but seeing you in normal settings it's like 'Oh yeah, he's still just a normal dude with a cute ass dog.' You don't have to be an idol all the time."

Koga is at a loss for words. Kind of feels like he's losing a fan. Was this really a break up? Did he wake a fan up from their dream and now they were going to live life normally? Without Koga being in the back of their every thought? Did his plan to fluster her backfire? Instead of returning to his pedestal, it just felt like she kicked it out from under him. 

"Leon is more than a cute ass dog okay? He's a proud wolf like myself and I take insult."

He doesn't know what he said that would have caused it, but immediately her legs buckle and she crumbles to the floor with her face in her hands. He hovers his own hands above her not knowing what to do.

"God I love you. You're just so--" instead of finishing her thought she lets out a muffled scream into her palms. 

"I don't understand chicks at all. What are we even doing?" He looks around the room and takes all of  _ him _ in. "What am  _ I _ doing?" 

She glances up at him from the floor. He goes to walk around her to leave but pauses and swivels back.

"No, you know what? Fuck it. It's been fun messing with ya," Not to mention he's been fooled by her faked confidence more than once apparently. So she wasn't acting casual because she looked down on him? It was all a facade? He still had the upper hand then.

Koga awkwardly offers his hand to her. She looks at it confusingly until he gives up and just grabs hers himself and pulls her up. 

"I'll bite. Hand me your phone." She's still looking at him in a daze and the time it takes her to hand Koga her cell is way too long to not get annoyed. His hand makes a coaxing motion until she registers his request.

"What are you doing?" She asks as he types something quick.

"Putting in the number I gave your old man earlier. If you leak this I'm kicking your ass." He passes the phone back to her before pulling out his own and saving the unknown number he just received. "My ring should be done by Friday, he said. I'll text ya my address so you can deliver it to me personally."

Koga's eyes bore into hers. She was like a deer caught in headlights, too afraid to move even as the information came at her fast as a car. 

"Again, leak this and you're dead. I'm breaking every rule about getting friendly with a fan, but we've fucked up so much. What does it even matter at this point?" 

Of course if Hakaze found out he would probably be the first to grill him for it. She was an old classmate. They went way back. Leon even knows her. The excuses were easy to think of, but that's all they were. Excuses. He remembers jack-shit about her. Just something about her piqued his interest and it bugs him that he can't figure out why. 

"I don't know why you would trust someone who lives in a room  _ of you _ with your number but I will guard it with my life." She clutches her phone and the sound of the plastic charms knocking against each other pierces the silence that settles between them. 

She shuffles from one foot to the other and Koga can see she's struggling to not freak out. He appreciates it. 

"Cool." 

Koga nods and backs into the hallway back to the living room. This time alone. Grandpa is watching TV with his feet propped up on the table. Hearing footsteps come down the hallway has him muting the television and straightening up.

Koga stands by the door frame and clears his throat.

"Uh, thanks for the invite. I'm gonna head back home. I'll definitely be back for more of these," he gestures to his fingers. 

Gramps returns the thanks and offers to show Koga out, but his granddaughter barrels down the hall huffing that she'll do it and ushering him to rest. He's worked all day. Koga slips his shoes on and walks back into the store front. Now dark and ominous with the minimal light glinting off every metal surface.

She hangs by the door much the same way she did to her bedroom. Like beyond this door the dream shatters. She'll wake up and the digits she has saved in her phone will disappear and Koga will forget everything he's seen. Fat chance on that last note. That room is now Koga's standard for fan collections. 

"So… Friday." 

"I'll be sure to wear my boring clothes." She replies quietly, lips curling slightly and she steals a glance up at Koga through her lashes. 

The door chime rings as Koga is let out and he hears the lock click into place behind him. The sun is setting and his head pounds with the thoughts racing through it. He might have really messed something up leaving his contact info. It's not like Undead's popularity reached the point of people stalking out their homes. Well there was that one time with Rei… Something told him it would be fine. He'll be fine. Fuck, it better be fine.

* * *

Friday comes and Koga won't admit he's nervous. Koga doesn't get nervous. Especially not about something as stupid as a girl visiting. He didn't even say she was staying, just dropping off his goods. He could shoo her away at any time. Just long enough for her to meet Leon again. He deserves to meet his loyal fans too after all. 

Koga got a text Thursday midday.

_ Goods secured ;9 _

_ dont gotta make it sound so sketch _

He had given her his address and a time and that was the end of that. Now Koga was counting down the minutes. Was this a bad idea? What if her brain explodes seeing where he ate, slept, lived. Would she faint at the sight of his dirty socks in the corner, shit he forgot his socks in the corner. Koga tosses them in the hamper and tucks that out of sight completely. That was a line he refused to cross: dirty undies.

The knock on the door has both Koga and Leon's head turn. Leon makes it to the door first and his paws click against the hardwood as he dances in front of it. Koga gently pushes him out of the way with his foot before opening it up a crack.

"Special delivery ~" she sings, lifting up a small red bag. 

The door opens wider and Leon's head pops out to greet her. The gasp that escapes her lips has Koga smiling on the inside. Only the inside.

"Look at you so big!!" She tries to bend down to pet him but Koga can see her struggling to not drop the bag. He rolls his eyes and ushers them both back in. Leon does an excited spin at his name being called but listens and runs to Koga's side.

"Don't worry about slippers," he says, grabbing for the bag as she steadies herself against the door to take off her laced up shoes. "Want anything to drink?"

She steps into his small apartment and just takes it all in. Like she's cataloging every photo he has on display--mostly Leon--, every rock music reference book he has on the shelves, every speck of dust he missed during his morning half-ass clean. She takes a deep breath, and Koga hopes it doesn't smell too much like dog in here. He isn't a fan of strong scents, but he aired the place out for the bit. Did it smell musty? Shit, why did he care?

"I'm fine," she finally answers and awkwardly heads for the couch. Leon follows her and sniffs at her knees when she sits down to pet him. Koga comes back with a bottle of water to Leon getting a good scratch under his collar. His hind leg stomps on the rug when she gets the good spots. "I won't stay long just want to make sure the ring fits. If not we'll resize it."

Koga snaps the tape keeping the tiny red bag closed and Leon, thinking its treats, jumps at him wagging his tail. 

"Get outta here," Koga says, but the tone was anything but stern.

He sits at the coffee table and pops the box open. Inside is a ring way over his expectations. He wanted some kind of wolf engraving. He didn't expect the entire band to be changed. The ring itself wasn't a standard solid band. Instead the metal twisted and curled like flames or waves around the entire thing. No straight edges to be found. Connecting the band was the silhouette of the wolf head he had requested. Snout at an angle so the curved design didn't hinder the outline. He slips it on his left middle finger and stares in awe. Badass.

"Grandpa's thinking of retiring soon, but he got all excited hearing about you wearing his work so I wonder if he'll stay in business just for you." She laughs. "You like?"

He loves it. He says as much.

"Good. Well I should get going then." She slowly rises but makes no move to actually leave.

"What?" Koga asks, suspicious of her pouting face.

She's not actually looking at Koga, which surprises him considering she's not so secretly obsessed with him, right? No, she's looking a little to his left. At Leon.

"Yes you can play with him." He rolls his eyes and actually laughs when she dives immediately to rub her face in his coat. 

Leon was loving it. Tucked all cozy in strong arms and littering her in kisses. The two of them roll across the carpet and her giggle-filled protests float through the house. Maybe a little too loudly because no one hears the door opening. The only warning Koga gets that someone has entered his house uninvited is the sing-song  _ Wanchan I brought souvenirs~  _ that abruptly cuts off when Kaoru realizes there are guests over.

"Am I maybe interrupting something?" Kaoru playfully asks, knowing damn well he was. He was the last person Koga wanted to see. Either endless teasing about having a girl over or--

"Oh! I remember you☆" Kaoru's eyes twinkle mischievously at Koga. Silent conversation between them.

\--or Kaoru caught on that a fan has somehow barged her way into Koga's personal territory.

She sits up from the floor with Leon still in her arms, hair a mess from having paws caught in her ponytail. She looks a little starstruck but Koga gives her props for not giving into Hakaze's charm. Koga's pride was on the line.

"Hi." She supplies.

"Now, now, no need to be shy. We're all friends here now aren't we?" Kaoru bends down to give Leon a head scratch and she flinches at his close proximity. "Anyway I brought back treats from our mini tour. Had I known a cute girl was over I would have brought sweets to match."

"That's okay. I was just leaving. Really." 

She releases Leon and straightens out her hair. Kaoru lets out a snort seeing all the fur cling to her grey pants. She blushes and tries to brush it off but to no avail. 

"Koga where's the lint brush? Help this young lady out." 

Koga grumbles about being bossed around in his own house but gets up to retrieve it from the shelf by the washer. When he comes back Kaoru is trying to get her to stay long enough to at least try the goodies he brought. He has a cracker or something in his hand and she's grabbing his wrists to fight him off. They look ridiculous, her still covered in fur, him actually losing a fight against someone so much shorter. Leon sits between them as referee and lucks out with a treat of his own when Kaoru drops half the cracker onto the carpet.

"I give! I give!" She has his wrist in an iron grip. "Only Koga would pick the strongest of the bunch. I'm an idol you know, not a pro wrestler." 

"Can you quit trashing my house?" Koga bites tossing her the brush. She catches it swiftly and goes to town rolling off her second layer. Kaoru takes the opening and presses the broken piece of whatever it was that started their fight to her lips. Reluctantly she opens her mouth to be fed.

"These are awful," she deadpans. After reaching awkwardly behind her to get any fur that had clung to her back, she cranes her neck to check. "Do you see any fur on my butt?"

She turns around to Koga for inspection. Koga's hesitant  _ uhh  _ flicks a switch in her head because she spins away realizing what she said.

"Well you two sure are closer than I thought," Kaoru full out laughs.

"I'm sorry! I'm trying to be calm and instead I'm acting too familiar!"

Koga shrugs his shoulders and takes the brush from her flailing hands. He walks behind her and does a single swipe against her butt.

"I'd rather that than you drooling all over me. The hysterical type is awful." Koga grumbles. At concerts and events sure he wants everyone worshiping the ground he stands on, but off stage he needs breathing room. "You're clear by the way."

Her face is redder than a tomato, but she nods. Heart trying not to explode at the information of 'Oogami Koga just lint rolled my ass'. She takes a deep breath and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"Okay, I'm really leaving. But first," she crouches down to Leon who's happily lying on the floor. "Can you take a photo of us?"

"Huh? Didn't you just clean yourself off? Now you want to maul him again?" 

She frowns at the sound logic. Kaoru swipes the phone from her hands and flips it to the camera.

"Koga~ You're supposed to be spoiling your guests. How's about a group photo? We can send it to Sakuma-san. I'm sure he'll be tickled that the puppy is finally making friends." Kaoru hums while pushing Koga closer to her and kneeling so he can get a good angle. "Koga. All I'm seeing are socks and they aren't really photo quality you know~" 

Koga sighs and squats over Leon. He leans his head closer to Leon at the same time she does and they bonk heads while Kaoru snaps the picture. Koga is giving the camera a dangerous look, but she's smiling with her eyes closed and their hands overlap for that split second on top of Leon's head. After that second both hands shoot away from each other and heads turn away to blush in peace. Kaoru laughs but takes another photo. The sound of the shutter clicking pulls them both out of their daze and they fly towards Kaoru. Koga to delete the evidence. Her to see what Kaoru just snapped. Leon to join in on the human pile. The weight of them all makes Kaoru fall to the floor to fight off the grabby hands.

"Guys please! You looked so cute it would have been such a waste!" She ends up being the victor with Leon distracting Kaoru with kisses long enough for her to snatch the phone and clutch it to her chest. "As thanks, how about we take a selfie of our own?"

"That doesn't sound right but sure." She extends her hand and Kaoru slides up behind her. He nestles his chin against the top of her head and places one hand on her shoulder. The reflection of her face in the camera is pink from the closeness while Kaoru's is his usual cheerful grin. Kaoru takes it a step farther by snatching the phone with his free hand to take the photo at a better angle. His arms were longer after all. 

"And chee~se." 

After the photo Kaoru doesn't immediately hand the phone back. He squints at the dangling charm slowly turning and brings it closer to inspect. He spots Koga's teethy signature written over his own name in plastic and makes an inquisitive  _ oh ho? _

"Seems it's no good after all huh? Our little puppy claimed you all for himself." Koga and her both spit out protests, flushing furiously at his insinuation. Koga hasn't even gotten over the fact he allowed her in his house yet. Only a lecher would jump to that conclusion. It hadn't been  _ that  _ long since they met, has it? No, Kaoru just works fast when it comes to chicks.

"The hell you sayin'? Definitely lost your sense cruising around abroad, you womanizer."

She also stutters something that neither of them quite hear, but she grabs for her phone back and bows to the guys before slipping her shoes on. The laces betray her and the quick escape turns into a meltdown in the foyer. Leon sensing the distress, runs over for attention. He enjoyed all the pats and rubs he got today. 

"Aw thanks Leon." She gives him a chin scratch and straightens her tall boots. "Well uh. Thank you for your business. If you have any issues don't hesitate to give us a call. Thanks for the hospitality. Bye."

The door shuts before Koga can return the thanks. 

"Sooo~," Kaoru fishes.

"Shut up."

"Absolutely no can do. You never mingle with the singles. I want deets!"

Koga clicks his tongue and flops onto his couch where she sat. Kaoru doesn't do him the same courtesy of giving him space and flops down beside him. Their legs bang together and Kaoru gets real close, too fucking close, to his face.

"That stupid ring everyone's been fixating on? Her Gramps made it. I just popped into the store to get another and she was delivering it. That's it."

"Hmmm. Giving a girl your address instead of picking it up yourself, that's still very un-Koga-like." Kaoru taps his chin trying to piece the puzzle together. "So what is it? The looks? She is pretty cute. Did she confess her undying love? Oh did she steal a kiss and now your heart can't let her go? Was she your first!" 

"No!"

"No not the first? You're supposed to tell us these things, you know? Aren't we basically family?"

Koga yells and Kaoru has to cover his ears.

"No we didn't kiss! And it's not the looks. And no-- she didn't confess." Though her bedroom was basically a confession wasn't it? As an idol anyway. "We went to the same middle school and she met Leon when he was still a pup. He has to meet his fans too. Her little display dedicated to him told me she was …" 

She was what?

She was considerate. Appreciating the same things her idol appreciated. Attentive. Going so far as to add his collar and a few tiny toys Leon would definitely have liked. But she was clumsy. Not in that annoying way where shit is always spilling or breaking or being a hindrance, just enough that made you want to help out a bit. He helped her that day even before realizing she knew him. Just thought it was some poor sop. He didn't have to call out to her after learning she stanned Undead. Why did he? 

Even after that when did Koga start to actually look at his fans--not just the passing gaze to make them happy, but really look--and feel disappointed when he didn't recognize them as her? She had great style at the meet ups he did spot her in, but wasn't that every fan? Lots of them wore similar clothes, she wasn't anything special now that Koga actually bothered to take note. 

Something just told him she was trustworthy. After the whole fashion blowup online she hadn't come out to say it was hers, or stir up shit. The only drama he had to deal with were conspiracy theories that Koga got a woman, but even those were short-lived. Even his fans knew better. He was the least likely to hook up with anyone. The lone wolf married to rock and his dog. As it should be. 

"Ko~ga I see the clogs twirling in your head you know. Don't have to answer if it'll break your brain. I don't care that much."

"Whatever." Koga shoves Kaoru off him and grabs the souvenir bag left on the floor. He needs something to distract him. He's thinking too hard. "What did you guys bring back anyway?"

The rest of the evening turns into Kaoru complaining about his trip and how hot it was, which only made it worse because Rei needed babysitting. Then how much sleep he missed because Rei wanted to see the nightlife. 

"Missed out on a date with our tour guide too," he laments. "Oh but these treats were from the store she recommended. The blue box is good. The yellow is a flavor I've never heard of before so I brought them over to try."

"These are shit." Koga says trying said yellow box. 

Kaoru laughs and the night carries on with Adonis and Rei joining them later in the evening. More overseas treats and Adonis with drinks. A fun evening with the boys to distract Koga from any wandering thoughts about  _ her.  _

* * *

As a surprise to no one, now that the group caught wind of Koga's budding friendship, the group chat never seems to be without tiny quips hinting about her. The only solace of it all was that they were still on break and Koga didn't have to sit at an event table on edge waiting for her to show up--because she  _ never  _ misses any--and having his seniors relentlessly attack him passively the entire day.

The latest attempt at goading him on was a message from Kaoru asking if they all wanted to do a movie night.

_ hey wanchan u should bring ur gf along too☆  _

They were not dating.

He growls at his phone and doesn't even bother replying. Fuck that guy. He shoves his phone back into his pocket.

"Hey that shop's half empty," she pulls on his sleeve and points to the ramen place across the street. 

Her hair is pulled back into her hood and her neon pink mask matches the accents on her own sleeve. She's wearing her studded toe boots he saw at the shop this time. 

Since the house visit, they have been messaging each other. About work, dogs, if she got that new Undead wall scroll that went on sale last week.  _ Well obviously.  _ About food and recommended shops. One thing led to another and texts turned into hanging out in the evenings after her shifts and strolling around town together. But they weren't dating.

Koga pulls his mask down to finish the last of the juice he got from the vending machine across the street and hands her the empty bottle to put in her bag until they find a recycling bin.

"Don't be saving that for your collection," he teases, already making his way toward the shop.

"It didn't even cross my mind," she replies. "Well, maybe for half a second."

He laughs and they look through the menu together. It was one of those ticket machine shops which meant they could keep to themselves for the majority of it. They print out their stubs and head for a back table. Food comes quickly and they dig in. She pulls her hood down to tie her hair properly so it doesn't dip into the broth and Koga notices the purple lace scrunchie. 

"So much for lying low. You really gotta have my merch everywhere huh?" He says between slurps. As if that was the last straw and not the loud neon or the studs. In his defense, Undead never used pink. 

He on the other hand actually dressed down. Even took off his jewelry and just wore a basic grey hoodie and a normal pair of ripped jeans. 

She rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her own meal.

"What of it? It's like a lucky charm for our first date."

Koga chokes on a noodle.

"This isn't a date," he wheezes, trying to catch his breath. 

"You asked me out for dinner? That sounds like a date."

"If this was a real date you'd be acting all weird and shit. Guaranteed." 

"Fair enough, but you asked me a week ago, that's enough time to get the jitters out of my system," she counters. "Besides, I think I'm over that stage."

She might have been right. First couple hangouts she would hesitate to speak up, or decide where to go. Blush at the most innocent of questions. Now she even messages him first and doesn't hold back her sass. They were falling into that friendzone comfort level before Koga could realize it. It was kind of nice having someone outside the industry to talk to. 

"Still ain't a date. I'd make ya swoon so hard you'd eat pavement if I was serious." He challenges.

Now it's her turn to choke. She turns away, covering her face with her arm but Koga can see her cheeks have turned pink. He finishes off his bowl smugly, glad he got her back. He hates being caught off guard.

"How would I be wooed?" She asks, voice still a little hoarse.

He rolls his eyes while putting his mask back on and leaves her at the table alone. Koga's instinct is to run away from loaded questions that make him look like a dumbass, so that's exactly what he's doing. He can hear her slurping the last of her meal to run after him. He makes it to the next store over before his arm is being clamped onto to slow him down.

"No fair, you eat too fast," she whines. "And you didn't answer my question. Oh!"

She stops and Koga is pulled back a step because she's still attached to his arm.

"Have you ever been on a date before?" She waves her hands in the air when Koga's about to tell her off. Of course he has (not in a long while). "Not trying to pry or sell information or anything, okay? I ask half as a curious fangirl and half as a curious...friend. Would you say we're friends yet? Do I need another level up before you spill?"

Koga is starting to see people passing by take extra notice of him and he isn't really in the mood for fans to gang up on him. Especially not when they could frame this as a date-not-date. He grabs her wrist and together they weave through the evening crowd, using the cover of night to hide them. He ignores her asking why they're running until they reach an empty walking path nestled between a water stream that runs through the city and a bunch of flower boxes of half wilting plants. Their time of warm summer days was ending soon. 

He lets go of her wrist and tries to catch his breath.

"What were we running from?" She asks again.

"Saw a group of teens looking at us. Didn't want them snapping photos and getting the wrong idea."

"Because we're on a date?"

"It's not a date!" Koga explodes. 

She nods in fake understanding.

"Because I haven't hit the pavement yet, gotcha." 

Koga grabs her by the neck and bends her forward to ruffle her head. She half laughs half yells, flailing all the while. When he finally relents she pushes him off, out of breath. She pulls her hood down to fix her hair and the static has it pointing every which way. Koga howls with laughter at the ridiculous scene. 

"Ya look like a Pomeranian all puffed up like that," he gently cards his fingers through the back where she missed and he can feel her tense up. "Ah, my bad."

"No! It's fine!" She replies quickly. "Feels nice actually."

Koga's glad they have masks on because he can feel his cheeks heating up. This was starting to feel like maybe it was a date. Playful banter that turns tender. Not that he intended it! He just sort of went there not thinking anything of it. Like picking lint off her ass that one time. This was the same boundary wasn't it? 

Koga grips her skull and scratches her like he would Leon to cut the disgustingly sweet and awkward mood. His nails dig into her scalp for all of 2 seconds but that seems to snap them both out of it. She ties her hair back up, but doesn't pull her hood up. It was dark enough that they were pretty safe from onlookers. Koga was probably just too paranoid about the teens glancing his way because she was clinging to him so close. Why was he overthinking everything suddenly?

"Well if this is not a date, do I get an escort home?" She's swinging her torso around all cutesy with her hands stuffed in her pockets. Cutesy? Shit.

"No I'm leaving you on the side of the road, of course I'll bring ya home! Your Gramps would think I'm the scum of the earth." Koga wasn't a ladies man or anything, but he wasn't a shithead either. He'd never leave a woman out in the dark on her own, even if she was older than him. Not that they really follow the social hierarchy of that anyway. He's the alpha, no matter what. 

The walk back to her place is relatively quiet. The streets empty out the farther they get from the busy shopping district. Occasionally they bump shoulders when she walks too close, but it's getting chilly so Koga doesn't bring it up. One thing he has to bring up even though he knows it will lead into a hole he doesn't want to see...

"For a 'date' not-date, I'm impressed you haven't tried to put the moves on me. Aren't chicks usually all about that pda shit?" 

"You want to hold my hand?" She giggles.

He sputters.

"No, 'm just sayin', you've been tame thinking this was a date. Which it's not by the way." 

She kicks at a rock on the sidewalk and gets to 3 consecutive puts before it veers off into the grass.

"Wouldn't that scare you off? Rabid fangirl abusing the situation to get all up and personal with her idol?" 

"Your rabid sucks then." He retorts. "Anyone else would be sneaking pics of us together and posting on social media to rub it in everyone's faces."

She hums.

"So that was your last date, huh? I don't remember you ever being in a scandal though…" She stares at the starlit sky deep in thought. 

He wouldn't say it was a scandal or anything. Not like the two had done anything. Koga was still, is still, not one for human contact so most of the photos they had snapped were just sharing drinks together, or brushing shoulders in the reflection of shopping windows. Also it was a dude so even though it leaked online, it wasn't a red flag for the media, thank God. Just bros hanging out. Still made Koga suspicious of others getting into his circle though.

"Nah, it never blew up like that."

In comparison, this date felt nicer. They did stuff they both enjoyed and she paid attention to him instead of trying to profit off it somehow. Browsed shops together with no expectations, paid for their own food. Before that dumb group chat message they had just finished popping into the arcade for a bit and not once did she try to wheedle ticket prizes out of him like most of the girls he sees hanging with Kaoru. It felt normal. Like he wasn't an idol and she didn't own every live show they've ever recorded.

It's a fucking date. A good one. Damn it. 

They leave the main street and turn onto the side streets that lead to her house. The street lights flicker and Koga takes the chance and sneakily grabs for her hand. He thinks her neck snaps with how fast she turns to look at him. Eyes wide like an owl. He can't help but laugh and it echoes through the quiet neighborhood no longer suppressed by their masks, which they discarded after escaping the crowds. 

Her hand doesn't immediately tighten around his, like a dead fish held in his grasp, but when she does it's an iron grip. As if any slack would have him escaping. He makes a comment how any tighter and she'd ruin his guitar hand, but even still her strength only loosens a smidgen. It's fine. They only have a couple blocks left anyway.

They reach the lane-way that leads to her back door and they pause by the door light. Moths fly into the glass and they can hear the crickets chirp in the night. Her grip hasn't let go yet. Koga feels like she never will until he does. He doesn't. 

"Well," she tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "Thanks for inviting me out. I had fun."

"Good. I've decided this was a date." Just get it over with, dumbass.

Her hand twitches in his grasp and she sheepishly smiles.

"Well you sure wooed me with this." She raises their joined hands. "And thanks for bringing me home. You sure you don't want a ride home? Gramps won't mind."

Koga declines. The trains are still running and he can always get the company to pay for his taxi if he really needs it. Finally releasing his grip, her hand slides from his. Sweaty palms are hit by the cool breeze. Both awkwardly stand in front of her door. 

Is Koga supposed to be doing something? If this was a date then he guesses a good night kiss would be appropriate, but isn't that too fast? They're friends. A hug? Even that seems too intimate.

"Okay, well I'm going to turn in. I'll text you later." She waves at him and gives another thanks before closing the door.

Koga takes a deep breath and silently thanks her for the save. His pocket pings with a message when he's half down the block.

_ Im keeping the bottle btw _

_ ^3^ _

He lets his lips curl in a smile and hesitantly sends a kiss sticker of his own back. Only he would allow himself to be tangled up in someone with underlying stalker tendencies. Only he would have seen the signs and still gone along with it. 

Koga goes back to the Undead group chat. Since Kaoru's teasing text, Adonis had asked what kind of movies she would like, if the usual suspense would be too scary. Rei on the other hand completely disregards the conversation and sends a photo of him third wheeling Ritsu and Mao on a movie date of their own. Mao is caught mid popcorn shovel, and Ritsu has a look of death. There's a white blur caught in the bottom corner from a projectile popcorn attack.

Koga finally replies to the mess.

_ yea maybe i will _

_ dont get any ideas u lecher _

Shocked stickers and emojis flood the chat, but Koga mutes it and forgets about them. He's got a long trek home to sort his head out.

* * *

The movie hangout went surprisingly smoothly. It was held in the apartment Rei and Kaoru shared and with Koga and Adonis buffering each side, Kaoru didn't seem to come on to her much besides a couple playful lines. She took it well and was over her starstruck nerves before the movie even started. They stuffed themselves on chips and pizza and if her and Koga shared an indirect kiss drinking soda, neither of them mentioned it. 

After the movie her and Adonis got pretty chummy, and the two of them walked home together since Koga's house was the other way.

She unspokenly became a fifth member of the group. Well sixth. Like hell she was stealing Leon's spot. Her gramps sold the agency jewelry designs for Undead's next comeback so she became the middleman to sort that out. Gramps really was retiring but his last job was perfecting the unit's pieces himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to fulfill every fan order, so he let the agency handle it with another manufacturer, but the original pieces would be hand crafted with care.

Koga pops into the store to grab the final order and also thank him with a retiring gift. Just a little something from the group. Herbal teas and whatnot for aches and pains, nice fragrance things for relaxing. Koga feels like this could also be a thank you gift for that one time he was ushered upstairs. 

"Yo Gramps," Koga calls out, but the shop looks empty. The shelves of plaques and trophies are bare. The dog tag spinning stand nearly empty. Most cases are also devoid of anything. Guess no one could take over the shop so he had to gut it. Kind of sad. 

He hears creaking from the back and she pokes her head through the curtain to greet him.

"Sorry, had my arms full with boxes. He's resting upstairs." She jingles a set of keys and unlocks a cupboard behind the counter, pulling up a dark wooden box and opening it up for Koga to have a look. 

"'Kay so these are for the seniors," she motions to the ones on the left. "And these are for you and Adonis. Ah and this is an extra bracelet. For Leon. He even made it adjustable in case it's too big."

Koga's heart skips a beat. That old man really knows how to get to a guy. 

"Tell him I said thanks. Really. Leon's gonna love it." He hands her the bag he brought in for her grandfather. "Just a lil something to say take care. Sucks the shop won't be used anymore. He's really good at his craft."

She takes the bag with a smile.

"Yeah, he says he'll still design stuff when inspiration hits, but he never wanted an apprentice so I dunno. Probably rent the shop out to someone else. We'll see." 

"Well Undead will definitely be rocking his label so he better be watching when our live airs." Koga digs around in his coat pocket for his other gift. "'specially since you won't be here."

He dangles the lanyard in front of her.

"What's this?" She asks hesitantly, grabbing the laminated card.

"Your backstage pass." Her eyes turn to saucers and Koga feels a roll of laughter catch in his throat. Her hands tremble as she brings it to her face to inspect. "Front row and you can meet us after the show. Well, whenever but you prob don't wanna watch us from the curtain.

"Don't lose the damn thing 'cause I ain--" He stumbles back from the weight of her body crashing into his. Her arms wrap around his neck in a chokehold and feet cling to his waist. Reflexively he grabs her legs to support her.

She rambles off thank you's with her face tucked in his shoulder and he has to readjust to cradle her butt with his forearms from all the excited kicking.

"You're too heavy for this," Koga complains. Secretly he's happy of course. They've been real chummy these last couple months and it was nice to flex his idol status once in a while. 

She slowly lowers her legs and Koga drops her to the floor. She pulls down her shirt where it got pulled up from the commotion.

"Okay, I'm over it." She plays off.

Koga snorts.

"No you're not."

"No I'm not! VIP!!" Koga thinks the twinkle in her eyes is cute. He can feel the excitement rolling off her. It's the same feeling he gets being on stage feeling the enjoyment of the crowd during a solo. This is what it meant to be loved, huh? The love of fans really is a power boost for performers and Koga feels like it only gets stronger the more involved you get with them. He understands that now. He'll definitely try to pay more attention at events, not super intense like Hakaze, but more than his usual 50%.

Maybe 100% if it's her.

Koga grabs her cheeks with both hands and squishes her face for no reason. Maybe to shut her up. Maybe to distract his thinking. Maybe because he needs a couple seconds to just stare at her. She stares right back, confused. He lets go.

"Don't forget to give the old man his gift. See you at the show." They exchange goodbyes and Koga leaves the empty shop and heads to eat something to clear his mind. Grilled meat always does the trick. 

* * *

Backstage before the show Koga's pacing like usual. Air guitaring his solo for practice and trying to get over his stage nerves. No matter how often they perform he always gets antsy. He knows once he's on stage it'll all melt away and he'll get swept up in the crowd's chaos, but until last call he's jittery as hell.

Kaoru and Adonis are adjusting each other's outfits while Rei stretches from sitting so long getting his makeup done. 

"Wanko, please," he begs walking over to Koga. "Save some of that energy for the audience." 

Making a stupid scene of lifting an imaginary guitar out of Koga's hands and throwing it aside, Rei throws his arm around Koga's shoulder and coaxes the others into a group huddle. The other two shuffle over for the ceremonial "We are UNDEAD". The call for standby sounds and with that they head on stage to blinding lights, deafening screams and an uncontrollable urge to rock out.

First set is followed by the usual flirty banter from Kaoru to the audience, but this time he goads Adonis into imitating him and that leads to even more chaos of bullying Koga into giving more fanservice than usual. Koga knows it's a fucking ploy since she's in the front row, but he refuses to back down from a challenge. Especially one issued by Mr. Lady Killer. Koga plays it smart though, instead of going for the audience he gives the rolling stage camera the sexiest expression he can muster. They can all eat shit when that goes on DVD. 

Set two is the debut of their new song and Koga gets extra fired up for his solo seeing all the cyalumes flickering throughout the stadium. He feels sweat dripping down his neck from the heat of the stage lights, but that doesn't slow him down. He belts out his verse and nailing the notes only spurs him on further to put his all into the dance for the final chorus. The end is welcomed with cheers and they sweep over Koga like fresh air. He breathes it in. 

The rest of the live goes on without a hitch. The encore turns into Koga collapsing on the floor at the end from exhaustion with Rei cooing and sighing at how their little puppy tuckered himself out. Koga sits cross legged on the stage slapping the hands going for his face. He was  _ fine.  _ That didn't stop Adonis from lifting him up by the pits and slinging him over his shoulder. Koga flails his limbs around to escape but Adonis's grip is too tight. Koga sees Rei blow one last kiss to the audience before the stage lights go out and the arena ones flicker on for the guests. 

"Jeez, always making me get the lame exit." Koga pouts with his elbow resting on Adonis's shoulder. "You can let me down y'know. I'm not gonna collapse or nothing." 

"If you are sure." 

"Great job team~," Kaoru sings tossing cold bottles to the both of them. 

Rei comes up behind them to throw towels over their shoulders. Koga immediately goes to town patting away the sweat. His skin's sticky as hell and only getting worse as it dries. He wastes no time pulling off his jacket and replacing it with the towel around his neck, letting the backstage fans air out his pits. Koga pants into the fan and sighs at the air cooling his sweaty scalp.

"Oogami." Koga turns at Adonis's voice and sees her shyly standing beside a security guard. He wipes his face with his t-shirt and heads over.

"She's a friend so it's cool to leave her here. Thanks." The guard nods and heads back to the entrance.

Koga can see the struggle on her face to keep it together. To no doubt explode with passion for her most beloved idols of all time. He makes her continue to suffer long enough for him to get back to the fan to cool down before he says,

"Alright let me hear it."

The energy. The intro video. The new BGM. Did you guys always use that shade of purple or was that new? Those photos better be in the new album release or I'm going to be so disappointed. Your guitar solo? Amazing. Kaoru's verse in the new song? Amazing. Rei and Adonis's harmony in that rendition of xyz's cover? Mind blowing. That new song! The lyrics made my skin tingle. The music was s-- 

Koga wants to say he's listening, but somewhere between mic flip and flying kick, his mind wanders elsewhere. To animated eyes and rosy cheeks. Her hair's braided in the front and half tied in the back with a black sequin bow. She has dangling gold earrings to coordinate with the accessories everyone got for the comeback too with a tight golden necklace that rests nicely on her collarbone to match. Koga barely registers the mesh covered tank she's wearing under her military style jacket, much like the old Undead costume.

No he's more focused on how her glossy lips still haven't stopped moving. They continue to sing praises for them; for him. Koga drinks it in. This energy, this excitement. He loves it too. How the bass coursed through him in that last song. How he managed to hit that one note that fucked him over in practice so many times. How loud the ringing in his ears got just from the cheers of the crowd. Her excitement funnels into him and his body moves of its own accord to swallow it whole.

Koga kisses her.

Her lips stop moving immediately. He can feel her gloss stick to his own lips as he pulls away. He licks them and tastes strawberry. 

She stares at him like he grew two heads. Like her brain short circuited and she forgot what she was doing a moment ago.

"Should take a picture, it'll last longer." Koga teases.

"O-okay." She stutters fumbling for her phone, not processing anything just following instructions. Instructions that weren't even that, just sarcasm. Regardless, Koga smoothly slips the phone from her hand and grips the side of her head with his other. Hair gets pulled from its tie and puffs around Koga's fingers. Right before the shutter goes off Koga gives her another kiss on the temple. Her hand flies to her cheek the moment he backs away and he howls with laughter at her flustered look.

"Alright, alright, time to break up the love birds~." Kaoru throws his arm around Koga's neck from behind causing him to stagger backward. "You always get so passionate after a live, huh?" 

Koga doesn't bother arguing with him. He's sweaty, overstimulated and yeah maybe Kaoru's right. He's missed this atmosphere and tonight he wasn't taking anything for granted. He's done with other thinking, and ready to just let it out. This was the first step. 

"Post-concert is always followed by binge eating shitty food, you in?" Koga calls at her, still tucked into Kaoru's sweaty arms.

She glances around at the other members and when she receives all approving nods, she accepts.

"Ya wanna let me go, you shifty bastard?" Koga growls up at Kaoru. Kaoru makes a scene of thinking hard about it before finally loosening his grip.

"I guess I should be nice… since it's your treat this time. Right Sakuma-san?" 

Rei and Adonis join the fuss. Adonis had also discarded his jacket and rolled up his t-shirt sleeves to cool down faster. 

"Indeed, but before that. Let us take a group photo with the young lady. She is a valued guest after all." 

They usher over one of the crewmen to take the photo. She stands in the center flaunting her backstage pass while the rest huddle around her. Koga's hair is all matted back from the sweat messing up his hair gel, but he doesn't bother trying to fix it. He throws his moist towel over her shoulder and the five of them pose for the shot.

Everyone shouts to thank the workers and they head off for food. Koga lags in the back to sneak his hand into hers and giving a tight squeeze. His face continues to face forward as they walk through the back doors, but the squeeze he gets in return churns something in him. Whatever it is.

"Don't be a creep, and actually wash that thing." Koga murmurs to her as they clamber into the car waiting for them. She not so sneakily takes a sniff of the towel before neatly folding it up and stuffing it in her bag.

"I'll have to think about it." He rolls his eyes. She's going to keep that musty thing for a week before even considering washing. He fucking knows it. Knows it and doesn't even care. He's past that point. He was probably past that point after learning that she sleeps with a body pillow of him. 

Nothing should surprise him anymore. Nothing except his own dumb feelings and how she's managing to eat as much as Adonis and burning a hole in his wallet. Girls were an anomaly, but Koga thinks he'll keep this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I swear one day I'll write something short and sweet. Some day.
> 
> Until then you can find me @ JessOogami on twt


End file.
